To Forget
by Sakura-Puff-Puff
Summary: (NOTE! YAOI CONTENT, rated for later chapters.) When a new kid arrives on Sora's island, is Sora forced to forget his past? Three years have passed since Sora locked Kingdom Hearts and returned home, without Kairi or Riku.


Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of Kingdom Hearts or any of its character...even though I wish I did...ehem... I do however own my character Rave and the game "'Hit Selfie as many times as you can with the blitz ball.' Oh! And do tell me if I have misspelled any of the names!  
  
~~Hello there everyone! My name is Sakura Puff Puff, this is my first KH  
fic so I hope you enjoy it! I would also like for my readers to review  
positively...I'm sensitive okay... ^^ Anyways I love feedback, but please, if  
you have a problem with yaoi (male/male relationships) PLEASE LEAVE!  
This fiction has been rated R for LATER CHAPTERS! Just wanted to make  
that clear hehe...heh...yeah ummm....Well I hope you enjoy!!~~  
  
~~NOTE! I have sorta taken Sora's personality and twisted it, sorry if it  
makes you mad, but its what my story calls for!^^~~  
  
..::~Sakura Puff Puff~::..  
  
CHAPTER 1: Welcome to my island  
  
Sora sat on the end of the small dock that overlooked the ocean. He  
seemed to be thinking, concentrating on something, but his eyes were  
clearly unfocused. His bright cobalt eyes wandered every now and then to  
his right, looking at the single boat, his boat. Kairi's and Riku's  
boats used to rock gently in the waves along side his, now, it was only  
his. Two years since the loss of his two very best friends. He had  
found them, but some how or someway, they managed to slip right through  
his fingers.  
  
He hadn't changed much, his chest and arms had become slightly  
thicker, and his shoulders slightly broader. His messy spiked hair had  
grown a bit longer and he no longer wore his happy bright colors.  
Instead, he was in a white, shirtsleeve shirt that hugged his chest and  
stopped just below the waistband of his khaki shorts, which ended below  
his knees. He had kept his belt and the silver chain crown necklace, but  
had added a few more items. One of his knew features was the black wrist  
bands he know wore, one on each wrist, and the thick silver wring he wore  
on his right thumb. On one of his belt loops hung the kingdom key  
keychain.  
  
Sora stood slowly as he head footsteps coming up behind him, his bare  
feet were wet from the waves that had been playing with them moments  
earlier. He gazed at the two that had walked up behind him.  
  
"Hey Sora, what's up? Where were you today, you should have seen  
Selfie when Wakka nailed her in the face with the ball while we were  
playing, 'Hit Selfie as many times as you can with the blitz ball.'"  
Tidus chuckled, elbowing Wakka in the ribs playfully.  
  
"Hey man, that wasn't on purpose, ya? She ducked and I was aiming for  
her legs!" Wakka said, sounding almost whiney.  
  
Sora smiled as the two carried on with each other. "Actually," He  
said turning to the ocean. "I've just been here, watching the sunset."  
He said, gazing at the oranges and pinks on the horizon.  
  
Ever since Sora was brought back to the islands, but not his friends,  
he didn't have much of a reason to play and have fun with his other  
friends. Tidus and Wakka appeared on either side of him, each setting an  
arm on each of Sora's shoulders.  
  
"Don't you get tired of that? It's great and all but, it would also  
be a snore... don'tcha think?" Tidus said, getting a shrug from Sora in  
reply.  
  
"Hey either of you seen the new kid? He's quite the eye catcher, ya?"  
Wakka added suddenly.  
  
"He's not THAT great looking Wakka..." Tidus growled as he placed his  
hands on his hips, glaring at Wakka.  
  
Sora snickered as yet again they started to bicker. It hadn't been  
long after Sora's return that he found out Tidus and Wakka were in a  
romantic relationship.  
  
"I haven't met him yet, is he nice?" Sora added quickly, noticing the  
arguing getting a bit severe.  
  
"You've had your head in the clouds for far too long Sora, he's been  
here nearly a week now. If you would come back down to earth you would  
have met him by now." Tidus said crossing his arms over his skinny  
chest.  
  
Sora smiled, "You have me there, I have been out of it lately, I'm  
sorry."  
  
"No need to apologize Sora, we understand." Wakka said slapping Sora  
on the back. "How 'bout we take you to meet him now?"  
  
Sora was skeptical, he did not know what to expect from this 'new  
kid.' Or where and how he got to the islands. Did the world's barriers  
fall once again? He had to ask these questions.  
  
"Yeah, sure why not." Sora said, a little more eager than he wanted  
to let on.  
  
Wakka's smile spread across his face, "You'll like 'im, ya? He seems  
pretty laid back and collected."  
  
Sora nodded as Wakka and Tidus started for the door that led to the  
other side of the island. He glanced back once more at the setting sun,  
he couldn't stop the ache in his heart that screamed for Riku to come  
home. He wanted Kairi to come back as well, but Kairi was not the one he  
wished to share his love with. Sora blinked as he saw a hand waving in  
his face. He looked to Tidus, who the hand was connected to. "Huh?" He  
hadn't noticed that they had already reached the other side.  
  
"Hey, wake up. He's over there." Tidus said, throwing his thumb over  
his shoulder.  
  
There he was, standing up to his shins in the sea water. Tidus and  
Wakka seemed pleased when they saw that Sora did not take his eyes off of  
him.  
  
"Well, you gonna go talk to him?" Wakka said leaning on a nearby tree.  
  
Sora turned and looked at them, "You aren't going with me?"  
  
"We've already met him; you are the only one on the islands that  
hasn't." Tidus said, crossing his arms as a grin crept onto his face.  
  
Sora sighed, turning and forcing himself forward towards the new guy.  
Wakka and Tidus watched him go.  
  
"Think this is going to work? Take his mind off of Riku?" Tidus  
asked, looking up at Wakka.  
  
"Sure it will! It was my idea after all." Wakka said, giving a cocky  
grin and sliding his arm around Tidus' skinny waist.  
  
Tidus sighed, rolling his easy.  
  
Sora stopped at the water's edge, looking out at the new comer's back.  
He took in a silent breath and wadded into the water. Sora couldn't  
help but stare as he made his way towards him. He looked stunning with  
the setting sun outlining his very lean body. Muscles covered him,  
shoulders, arms, legs, back, butt... Sora blinked, mentally slapping  
himself. Sora stopped on a dime when he saw the others head move  
slightly, and his body turning to face him.  
  
Sora's breath caught and he felt his heart skip a beat. Tall, tanned  
skin, dark brown hair set in spikes with the tips of each spike bleached.  
He wore shorts that looked like Sora's, only black, his shirt was red,  
snug, and looked to be sweater-like material, only it was a tank and it  
had a high collar. It was a zip-up and it was unzipped about four inches  
bellow his collar bone. He had a black leather wrist strap that buckled  
on each wrist, and along with that on his right wrist were multiple  
silver bracelets. He had silver rings on both thumbs and middle fingers.  
A thin silver chain hung from his neck.  
  
Sora's eyes traveled to his face. His eyes. Perfect eyes. They were  
a stunning yellow-green color. They were eyes that could face off  
against hot pink in a "who's brighter" contest, and win. It then hit him  
that one of his perfectly shaped eye brows was raised, maybe in  
annoyance, or in surprise.  
  
"Uh...I," Sora took a breath. "I just wanted to welcome you...to the  
islands. My name is Sora." He said, gazing at his eyes.  
  
A small grin, hardly noticeable, seemed to place itself on the new  
kid's face. "Rave," He said simply, "and thank you."  
  
His voice was not deep, but it had matured. Sora gave one of his  
friendly smiles, getting one back from Rave as well. Sora couldn't stop  
looking at his eyes, he swore that he could take them and put them on  
Riku, and the only difference would have been the color.  
  
Rave suddenly moved very close to Sora, making his heart jump and his eyes grow wide. Rave reached down, taking the keychain into his hand, his thumb brushing across an exposed patch of skin on Sora's hip, causing a mad rush of chills.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Rave asked quietly.  
  
Sora looked down at Rave's hand toying with the keychain.  
  
"It...was a gift I guess you could call it." He said gazing back up at him.  
  
He smiled, letting it fall back to Sora's hip, nodding, "I've gotta go, my dad will be out looking for me soon." Rave said, starting past Sora  
  
Sora turned and followed him, noticing the faint shine of a silver anklet on Rave's right ankle. When they reached the sand of the beach, Rave turned to face Sora.  
  
"Nice to get to meet the famous Sora I've heard so much about," He smiled faintly as he turned and started walking, waving once. "I'll see you around."  
  
Sora blinked, watching him go and disappear into the distance.  
  
"Famous...Sora?" He blinked again, and then turned slowly to look sharply at the nervously grinning Wakka and Tidus, still by the door. "I'll give them 'famous Sora'." He mumbled as he stalked towards them.  
  
~~Well! There you have it! The first chapter of my first KH fic! I hope you liked it, and if you didn't...well it gets better^^! Anyway please review, I'd like feedback, you can post it or e-mail me, doesn't matter to me! Well catch' a 'round!!~~  
  
..::~Sakura Puff Puff~::.. 


End file.
